


[博君一肖]亲爱的丘比特

by fishmans69



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishmans69/pseuds/fishmans69
Summary: 炮友变情人。大学生x社畜。





	1. Chapter 1

肖战作为一名长相俊美的同性恋，私生活干净得有些出乎旁人的意料。圈内认识的人有好多都想和他来一炮，暧昧气场建得像天宫，邀约的电波也滋滋作响，但肖战都委婉地回绝了。

熟识的gay吧老板来问他是不是心里有人或是性向变直，肖战就拿起外带的冰摇红梅黑加仑一直啜，笑而不语无可奉告，然后在心里用重庆话骂道：我直你妈卖麻花，老子不耍朋友不约炮是因为老是撞号。

是的，就算肖战长得面如芙蓉可以称作漂亮，但他的自我认知很清晰：他在床上只想当上面那个。不过也不怪别人老误会他是下面的，他喜欢有肌肉的男人，但不喜欢自己有肌肉，身子单单薄薄的，腰比很多女人还细。

大学时期肖战交的几个男朋友都是学校各种球队的精锐，搞运动的本来就比平常男生更加容易情绪沸腾，简单的肢体接触都能像火柴擦过硝皮，星星之火可以燎原。但脱了衣服互相摸了鸟，肖战撕了安全套之后手竟然坚定地拐向了自己的老二往上套，整个画面的冲击力不亚于一道晴天霹雳，劈得那些头脑比较简单肌肉比较发达的男孩们脑壳发懵：操，我的漂亮小男朋友竟然想爆我的菊。然后跳起来一番对峙，交换型号，心情复杂地落荒而逃。

工作后也约过，无一例外全部撞号，撞得肖战目眩神迷思考人生，光着身子坐在酒店的床上怀疑这个世界真的有传说中那么多肌肉公0吗，怎么自己一个都遇不到。还是说自己身上有什么吸引1的雷达，半天遇不到个0。想着想着悲从中来，肖战拿起手机把两个交友软件全部删了，打算今后约炮如同买彩票，一切随缘。

不过命运终究不会折磨美人太久，某天肖战应朋友邀约去清吧喝酒，在桌子上认识了一个刚来北京读大一的大学生。大学生叫王一博，是被一起滑滑板认识的冯青带来见世面的，五官冷峻又帅气，小脸长得白白嫩嫩的，身材刚好是肖战最爱的那种类型。

王一博穿着短袖配短裤，头上扣着的棒球帽进门就摘了，身后还放了一个滑板。短袖的袖子被他卷起来堆在肩膀上，露出两条精瘦的胳膊，一看就知道是经常运动而不是健身房练出来的那种精壮。

打过招呼后大家开始喝酒闲聊，王一博不认识肖战，不知道肖战从不喝酒，喝到一半注意到那个穿衬衫的男人面前的杯子是空的，闷着脑袋就倒了一杯递过来。旁边的冯青和肖战认识有些年头，知道后者从不喝酒，伸手想拦，却又被肖战拦下。

冯青意外地冲接了酒的肖战挑眉毛，嘴上打趣道：真是万年铁树也能开花，我们从不喝酒的肖大美人还会喝酒啊？

肖战不去理会，眼神直勾勾地挂在王一博的身上，恨不得眼睛里能长出钩子来，把青年身上的衣服全部划烂，好能欣赏一番藏在衣服下面的美好肉体。

王一博当然感觉到了肖战赤裸地暗示，丝毫不怯场地回望过去。两个人对视着喝了三杯酒，空气中强烈的情欲味道熏得同桌的人都暗凑热闹，鬼鬼祟祟地偷看他俩。

前一脚肖战放下酒杯，后一脚王一博就潇洒地站起来，一手拎起滑板一手去拉肖战，问道：战哥，你喝完了吗，喝完了我们俩去找个地方单独聊聊？

肖战的手腕上传来不属于自己的温度，本就烧得他心头燃起一把火，又听到这声战哥，神经一下子兴奋起来，感觉血直往下半身涌，眨着敏感泛红的眼睛说：你手都拉上了，我能没喝完吗。王一博闻言不好意思地笑笑，耳朵竟然红了，拉着肖战站起来。

两人向其他人打了声招呼，准备先行离去。剩下的人发出揶揄暧昧的笑声，恭送两位牵手成功的男嘉宾离场。

到了酒店肖战才后悔自己不应该为了讨好王一博不自量力喝那三杯酒，好像喝醉了，不然怎么会软绵绵地倒在床上，看着王一博扒自己的裤头都没力气让人先去洗个澡呢。

王一博倒是非常直接，虽然冯青私下透底说他是个雏，但伸手给肖战撸管的动作却非常熟练。他一只手顺着茎身上下滑动，时不时地用掌心转着圈去磨肖战开始往外吐水的柱头。另一只手去箍肖战的根部，把那根阴茎捏得笔直翘挺，越涨越红，等肖战快受不了又松开去玩他的阴囊，捏着两个睾丸不停地揉弄，搞得肖战又舒服，又老想起小区里手上盘核桃的老年人，口鼻间的喘息变成断断续续地轻笑。

王一博被这魔性的笑声传染，也跟着微笑起来，停下动作爬到床上，两只手臂撑在肖战的身侧，面对面地问他在笑什么。肖战看王一博的英俊模样，越看越喜欢，傻笑着伸手去拉王一博的脖子，把人拉近到咫尺距离，酒气在两人的呼吸间转圜，沉声回答道：你太合我胃口，我忍不住开心。然后又眨着红眼睛问：你能接受和炮友接吻吗？

王一博当然抵抗不住肖战的风情万种，用低头去亲吻肖战嘴唇的动作来回应。四片嘴皮刚碰上又分开，肖战以为王一博这就算完了，支着脖子伸出红艳艳的舌尖来追。王一博本来是想脱衣服的，手抓着衣角都抬起来一半了，又停住动作低头去含肖战的舌尖，左右来回吸吮摩擦，滑腻的触感让两个人的呼吸越来越急促。酒味在舌尖传来传去，越来越甜，王一博和肖战吻得直喘，像两只用舌头打架的猫科动物。

最终还是肖战先没力气，软绵绵地去推王一博的胸膛。手按上去就不想放下来，往下一滑直往人衣服里钻，然后捏住那两片富有弹性的薄薄地胸肌，十分色情地揉搓，还去揪立起来的乳头。王一博皱了下眉毛，不知道是爽还是意外，直起身来躲开肖战的手，跪在床上三下五除二脱得只剩一条内裤。

王一博已经完全硬了，胯下鼓起来一条肉虫，向上斜着往人鱼线飞，浑圆的头部撑起一点内裤边来，隐隐约约能看到一点肉红色，看得肖战口舌生津。

肖战上身还穿着衬衫，看到面前腹肌人鱼线一应俱全的身体，觉得身体直发烫，背后湿透了，伸手去解自己的扣子，哑声问：你自己坐上来动还是我来？我包里有油和套。

王一博终于明白这违和感从哪儿来了，挑眉道：你想上我？

“上”和“我”分别加了重音，听起来讽刺极了。

肖战一听这问题，灵台瞬间清明，鸡巴都快软了，心想老天爷我操你妈，好不容易遇到个天菜你竟然这么对我？然后努力坐起来，晕头晕脑地问：你是上面的？

王一博拍拍自己雄伟的裆，理所当然地点头。

肖战觉得有些懵，下意识撸了两把自己颤颤巍巍快下去的鸟，对比一看，操，确实小孩儿的要大一点，于是迷茫地环顾了一圈，说：可是我也是上面的诶，也没规矩说谁大谁做1吧？

王一博瞧他眼睛红得都快滴出水来，不知道操操这人能不能操哭。再往下看，半开的衬衫犹抱琵琶半遮面，晃动时绰绰露出比正常男人要大的两点，竟然还是粉红色的，王一博硬得发痛，伸手脱掉自己的内裤，笔直的肉棍终于冲破束缚弹跳出来，一下子吸引了肖战的目光。

看对方表情呆愣愣的，王一博心里软成一片，也不想再纠结谁上谁下了，去牵肖战的手往自己的阴茎上放，带着对方给自己手淫。

王一博身高比肖战矮半个头，手却比那人的大不少，叠在一起能完全包住，让他非常满足。王一博套弄了一会儿，看见肖战的目光集中在自己的下体上，一脸专注模样越凑越近，舌尖都快伸出来了，忍不住说：都这地步了，你要不要试试看做0？

肖战本迷恋地套弄着面前的阳物，嘴唇差一点就碰到流水的龟头了，一听又清醒过来，甩手不干，倒在床上往后爬，醉醺醺地说：我才不做0，谁爱做0谁做0，疼不死你。

王一博扑过去把人压住，两根硬物碰在一起，在肖战的挣扎中不停地摩擦，爽得两个人都倒吸一口冷气。

你确定不做？王一博一只手把肖战没力气的胳膊按在头顶，一手去揉肖战的后腰，把人直接揉成弹跳颤动的琴弦，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地直叫唤。

肖战甫一叫出口就被自己雷得头皮发麻，他约炮未遂无数次，从没让人碰过他的后背和屁股，哪里知道自己的后腰竟然是敏感带！王一博只觉得肖战是死鸭子嘴硬，听到呻吟手摸得更欢了，轻重缓急全来一遍，最后变成弹钢琴一样顺着肖战凹进去的脊椎窝来回地轻弹。

肖战酒喝太多，理智垮台，情欲占领高地，脑子控制不住身体，跟着王一博的动作不停地向上挺腰，挺一次就摩擦一次对方滚烫的阴茎，下意识往床上坠，又碰到王一博的手，来来回回像被风吹得猎猎作响的旗布，求饶的声音像奶猫：王……王一博，不要弄了，不要弄了，我痒，王一博，我操……

背后作乱的那只手突然往下，重重地在肖战的尾椎骨上按了两下，按得肖战屁股直打颤。然后那手又滑到肖战阴囊和后穴中间的会阴处，指甲背着往上轻轻一搔，搔得一阵酥麻从肖战后背一路向下又调头，一路冲到耻骨，肖战只觉得两眼直冒星星，像被铺天盖地的陌生快感淹没，大口大口地喘着气闷叫着射精。仅靠王一博摸他后面就射了四五股，精液全洒落在他自己的衬衫和小腹上，射完的阴茎还硬挺着，一直意犹未尽地跳动。

王一博看肖战快爽昏了，终于放过他，腰部示威似的蹭着肖战被精液和汗打湿的屁股挺动几下，肉棍在对方的会阴处黏腻地摩擦，质问道：你现在还说你是1吗？

肖战晕头晕脑的，还不松口呢，气急败坏地反问：你竟然给冯青说你是雏？！说完愤愤地想我好歹坚持学习了这么多年做1，怎么还技不如人爽成这样，真是丢人！

王一博低低笑起来，伸手去够肖战包里的油和套，够着了回来轻吻肖战通红的眼睛和醉得发烫的眼皮，说：我真的是处男，是你看起来太勾引人了，我无师自通。

肖战这臭不要脸的，射都射过了，一听这话不知道怎么还羞涩起来，脸烧得通红。王一博看到他的反应，笑着去揉他衬衫下早就动情发红的乳头和乳晕，低头舔舐男人唇下的痣。肖战更没让人碰过自己的胸前，感觉就像有小虫在轻轻咬似的，又麻又疼，又是另一种爽法。

肖战咬牙瞪眼，硬是忍住没扭也没出声，负隅顽抗道：王一博，我警告你啊，我真的不做0的。

王一博的舌头来到肖战的耳廓，湿漉漉的舌尖顺着沟壑来回地滑动，甚至要往里探。肖战偏头躲开，嘴里“我不做0”的声音越来越小，最后只剩下喘气和闷哼。

那张作乱的嘴终于来到胸口，像吃奶一样轻轻地啃咬一边，另一边照拂不住，就用手去扯发涨的乳头，把硬得像小石头的乳粒在手里轻轻旋动摩擦，弄得肖战忍不住挺胸又挺胯，单薄的身体不自觉弯成一道低低的拱桥。

王一博不知什么时候往手指上挤了一大坨润滑剂，摸索着来到肖战后面的小洞。

凉凉的指尖抵住穴口，王一博定定地看着肖战的眼睛，问他：做，还是不做，你还有最后一次机会。

肖战坚持了五秒，觉得自己快被王一博的眼神烫化了，最终偏头别开眼睛无力道：搞快点，要是让我疼了我就踹死你。

王一博轻笑起来，低头温柔地去吻肖战的鬓发，吻得肖战都快恍惚。

他绝望地想，这约个炮怎么搞得像私奔定终生一样，还最后的机会，我呸。


	2. Chapter 2

肖战社畜本质难改，头一次被操，还换了四个姿势被操了两个小时，第二天竟然奇迹般地八点睁眼了。一睁眼便是一种恍若羽化登仙的滋味，身体像飘在一万米高空，虚无且缥缈。

肖战对着天花板干瞪眼了五秒钟，思考哲学两大命题：我是谁？我在哪？六神无主，思考无果，下意识地转头去看身侧的青年。

王一博昨晚体力消耗大，睡得正香甜，呼吸绵长，嘴巴微张，身体平躺，手却不老实，伸过来盖在肖战的麦色小爪爪上。两只手叠在一起，颇有些暧昧味道。

肖战这个人有着很多奇怪的坚持，比如不做0，但这个底线昨天被王一博全线攻破，暂且按下不表。他的第二个原则是不和炮友谈恋爱，上了床什么都能做，下了床大家各回各家各找各妈。

此刻肖战意识到，王一博这个小处男牵着自己的手睡了一晚上。这哪里是打炮，这分明要谈情。要不然就是小朋友手段太过高明，懂得如何撩拨人心。

一丝微妙的震撼盘踞心头，震得他警铃大作，心底念经道：肖战，不要见色忘义，谈恋爱和打炮一定是两回事，千万不能混淆！

于是乎肖战非常果断地抽出自己的手，抽离时不可避免地，王一博温热指尖划过他的手腕子，比昨晚牵他出清吧的时候还让人战栗。肖战抖了一下，回神下床，迈着两条腿吃力地搬运自己酸爽的后腰，怎么走怎么别扭，像大学割了痔疮下地遛弯的室友。

他想做0的后劲怎么这么大，大学在宿舍赶专业课设计坐着熬了三个大通宵的腰都没这么支离破碎过，纵欲过度啊。

走之前肖战有些犹豫，他从没成功约过炮，没有经验，看过的理论知识也没有说第二天的善后工作要怎么做，不知道要不要把王一博叫起来打声招呼。

纠结纠结着就纠结到床边去了，肖战发呆去看王一博帅气的脸，眉毛鼻子嘴唇，神游天外海底两万里了都，走廊传来嘈杂声才反应过来自己本来是要干嘛。

肖战思考了一下，扯过床头柜上的酒店留言板，写下了自己的手机号，附言说你睡得太香我就没叫醒你，周末加班，先走了。名字也没留一个，非常贴合419语境的知名不具。

开玩笑，肖战刚独立做完一个case，二十万到账，被批准休几天，哪来的加班。他自知王一博和他的契合度让他头皮发麻心生向往，但先性后爱的流程不符合他心中对爱情的美好认知，所以三十六计走为上，以免精虫上脑说多错多，实在忍不住了再约一炮便是。

刚到家冯青给他发微信，欲知后事如何。肖战有种很难得的体面，向来不喜欢和别人大喇喇地分享床事，虽然头次成功上垒感慨万千，也只是模棱两可地回复说：你猜。

发完又想起昨晚的醉生梦死，肖战的脸不自觉烧起来，一颗头像老式蒸汽火车的烟囱一样白雾袅袅，熏得脚步都变得踉跄粘连。

他拍拍脸颊去洗澡，先试探地去抠屁股，发现里面干干净净，应该是王一博之后帮忙清理过，于是拿着浴花狠命地搓自己的身体，仿佛这样就能冲刷掉脑子里不停闪回的肉色画面。洗完随便吃了点水果填肚子，倒头便睡。

这一睡就了不得，暂时偃旗息鼓的情色回忆终于在潜意识里解除禁锢，腾云驾雾露出凶猛爪牙，大闹肖战竭尽全力拉好警戒线的梦境。

昨晚他们做了四次，一次一个姿势，也算有始有终。一开始是面对面，最为寻常的体位。

粗大的硬物缓慢推进，茎身上盘桓凸起的血管摩擦着初次体验情事的肠壁，每一寸深入都令人不适，但催人兴奋。肖战的眼睛又红了，止不住水，只能抿着嘴强忍，眼角即将蓄满泄洪。王一博看见，用滚烫的且平整的指尖去碰，戳下来一滴没能坠入被褥间的水珠。

王一博把手收回来，手指上有一种扑朔迷离的潮意，就像身下人的肠壁一样，迷蒙地收绞着，又向外蠕动像在推拒。他的东西已经完全塞进去了，只留了两个肉球贴在肖战被撑开到快消失的臀缝上，被挤出来的润滑剂可怜兮兮地夹在中间，被高频的拍打催化成四溅的白沫。

肖战本以为自己会痛的，但王一博一发入魂，抽出去又插回来的第一下就顶到了藏得好好的前列腺。一阵酷似内急但远比尿意更为震颤灵魂的快感高速冲击着肖战的全身，因为被摩擦得热辣的肛口而软下去阴茎又慢慢地立起来，晃晃悠悠得像个醉汉，正如它此刻失魂落魄的主人一样，左右来回小幅跳动。

你、你戳刚才那里，我、我——前列腺被安抚的感觉太过美妙，肖战忍不住去看王一博的眼睛，好让自己的恳求显得更为真挚，显得没那么浪荡。他一只手攀上对方的胳膊，摸到一手凉凉的薄汗，那汗水被滚烫的掌心汽化，蒸腾进肖战的心里，蒸得整个人都热烘烘的，声音都忍不住高了几度，终于补充出句尾：我太舒服了——

王一博当然不会忽略情人提出的要求，并因为肖战的诚实而露出笑容。他两只手掐住肖战的腰，两个大拇指不知道是有意还是无意，按在那人的肚脐眼上，下身开始有意识地找寻角度，一次次地大力戳在腺体上，如同猫爪去抓挠毛线球，勾连又分开，步步紧逼。

肖战爽得声音都破碎，平日里连贯磁性的温柔嗓音像是卡带的磁带，时不时穿插一声令人脸红的尖音。他手扶不住了，只好放到身体两侧去抓床单，挺起前胸扭着腰，身体因为汗水而闪闪发亮，像一条逃避猎人抓捕的水蛇。

这副模样落在王一博眼里又是另一种风情。肖战的腰很细，扭动的动作像在海浪里翻滚的冲浪板，薄薄一片，韧性地扭曲出各种迷人的弧度，勾人极了。

那两颗被吸得肿大的乳头也跟着画圆，在王一博的眼底留下一抹深粉色的残影。他腾出一只手去揉搓，掌心传来的颗粒感仿佛硌在他的后脑上，刺激得他更加用力地抽插，阴毛擦在肖战的腿根，把那一块磨得发红。

肉体结合的声音总是比真正战况更为含蓄一点，王一博的阴囊也总是慢于抽插的速度，在肖战的臀上拍打出一圈浅浅的红印，给对方带来延迟的羞耻感。

肖战沉沦时分出一丝理智，断断续续地担忧自己快被顶到撞上床前的软板，下意识抓牢了身下的床单往下去坐，这一坐天时地利人和，刚好迎上王一博重重的一击。浑圆的龟头撞上绷紧的麻筋，好似巨轮撞上空有坚硬外皮的冰川，撞得肖战神识轰然倒塌，洪水四溢，咬着下唇仰头长哼。

射精的快感远比射精来得持久，王一博被肖战后穴的大力收缩吸得阴茎疼痛，后脑发麻，仁慈地停下动作跟着一起释放情潮，恍惚间不忘俯身抱住肖战舌吻。

片刻后肖战被舌面的水润触感找回神智，揽着王一博的脖子用力地回吻，最后用一记轻咬宣告下一回合的开启。

王一博换了一枚安全套，问肖战想怎么来。肖战想了想，说后入吧，我现在还有点力气跪的住，待会就说不定了。

王一博笑起来，戴好套子随手撸了几下，半软的肉棒又变成长枪，伸手去帮助肖战翻身，问：你说话一直都这么直白吗？

肖战正趴好撅起屁股来，两个膝盖动来动去找最舒服的定点，闻言回头瞪他：嘴上直白总比动作直白好吧？我看你真的是处男，不晓得九浅一深的，那么实在干嘛？

王一博觉得他瞪眼也好可爱，笑意更浓，一手攥住他的腰，一手捏着阴茎在肉缝里上下滑动，浅浅地戳弄肖战不住张合的穴口。

肖战觉得后面十分空虚，王一博还如此戏弄他，忍不住扭着屁股催：你还进不进来，不进来我去洗澡了啊？

王一博闻言一个挺身，长棍直驱到底，丝毫不拖泥带水。完整锲进去的那一刻两个人都闷哼一声。肖战直接趴下了。

后入的姿势不好戳到前列腺，肖战这会儿完全是在体验刚才被自己忽略掉的，肠道摩擦带来的全新快感。这种快感是非直接的，身体内部被摩擦这种认知让本来应该痛苦乏味的过程变得多彩起来。

肖战从没想过自己会被人进入到这么深的地方，像是把心翻出来给人揉捏亵玩，只觉得全身的神经都集中到后穴处，发热的肛口和被肆意搅弄的肠壁快速又精准地敲下一连串摩斯电码，经由脊椎传入大脑，解析出一大团砰砰作响的绚烂烟花，炸得他两眼发白，连呻吟都不会了，只会操纵呼吸系统大力喘息。

王一博一开始跪着操他，总觉得不够爽利，便支起一条腿来，单腿跪着继续操弄。角度差异，阴茎埋得比面对面更深，连接处早已被激烈的抽插糊上一圈白沫，分不清原身是润滑剂，还是肖战得趣后不停分泌的肠液。

每插进去都能把穴口凿得凹陷，抽出来时又翻出浅浅一圈嫣红嫩肉，透明肠液沾了几点白沫，看上去分外淫糜。王一博的双手不自觉去抓肖战被自己拍起来的阵阵臀浪，抓到一手嫩滑。

打肖战记事起就没人碰过他的屁股，这陌生又专注的触碰让他不自然地狂颤臀尖，臀浪变成了涟漪状的发散，腰都跟着软下去，显得一个屁股更加圆润硕大，淫荡得要死。

偏偏这人还毫无自觉，反手来抓王一博的手，带着鼻音的声音像在撒娇：王一博！别、别捏我屁股！然而力气太小推拒无果，无力地圈着王一博的手腕，一副欲拒还迎的模样。

王一博眼里是肖战白花花的屁股，耳里是肖战无力的娇嗔，阴茎又硬几分，套子的固定环开始发紧，双手揉得更用劲，腰部甩得像高速弹动的直尺，拍得肖战再也说不出反抗的话来。

肖战的屁股肉不多，但是够翘，发达肌肉是没有的，但不算软，非常有弹性，像记忆海绵一样，按上去一个印，松开又弹回来，仅留一点未褪的白痕。王一博抓捏几下，觉得好玩，胯下的动作渐渐放缓，注意力分散到手里来。

肖战哪里受过这样的对待，感觉自己里里外外都被王一博掌控着，羞耻感和快感同时冲向阴茎，竟是没有触碰就硬得滴水。

王一博注意到肖战的蝴蝶骨开始活跃起来，弓身往他的身下探，果然摸到一根勃起的肉棍，便配合着抽插的节奏套弄起来，低头和肖战说：你还说你不要被操，这不就被我操硬了。

肖战的脸比煮熟的虾还红，扭着脖子斜眼来睨王一博，深呼吸憋了好几个来回，才拼凑出一句反抗的话来：你不要得了便宜还、还卖乖……

王一博去舔肖战的耳朵，低沉的声音被唾液蒙上迷人的水汽：是，我的错。然后又加上一句：你真好操。说完把照顾肖战前方的手收了回来，重重地按在对方的臀上，用力到能感觉到肉下面的骨头。

一时间王一博的胯动得极快，只留下残影和短促的喘息。

肖战肉臀下的骨头被按到，酥得全身都快碎了，王一博插了几十下就高潮了，连呼吸都忘掉，张着嘴无声地流下两行生理泪水来。

严格算起来，这已经是肖战第三次高潮，精液都不是射出来的，而是流出来的，和肖战一样无力软绵。肖战的力气已经被完全抽空，两条腿还能跪住全靠床垫的反作用力和王一博钉在他身体里的阴茎。

王一博看到肖战四肢胡乱摆着，像个破碎的娃娃，就好像，就好像被自己操坏了一样——想到这里他鼠蹊一阵弹跳，睾丸随着阴茎根部的收缩而向上收紧，肖战的后穴恰到好处地一夹，夹得王一博低吼一声停下动作，精关大开。

肖战侧躺在床上，快要虚脱，王一博看在眼里，扔掉套子去给肖战拿矿泉水。喂了几口，肖战还是那副回不过神的瓷娃娃模样，泪痕糊在鼻梁上，快被蒸干。

王一博给肖战揉腰，问他还要继续吗。肖战两眼终于有了焦距，翻身往王一博怀里凑，像找妈妈的婴儿一样，动作非常自然而眷恋，轻轻地说：来啊，怎么不来，爽得要死。

王一博笑着去亲他，只是嘴唇相触，问道：你怎么比我这个处男还贪心啊？

肖战没开腔，挂在王一博脖子上，任由对方把他摆成侧躺着蜷曲两条腿的姿势。

王一博插进来的时候肖战餍足地喘了口气，在心里回答对方刚才那个问题：因为我看起来百人斩，实际上也是个处男啊。


	3. Chapter 3

谈恋爱这种事很费力气，肖战读书的时候体会过，牵肠挂肚百转柔肠，心悬在半空中不像是自己的。

虽然说谈过的对象大都有着相似的外部条件，看起来很像肖战早有预谋见色起意，但他心里很明白，自己当时只是靠外表筛人，内里互相吸引才会提出在一起。

人心都是柔软的，谁又不曾真心对待过情意呢。

几次恋爱失败后，肖战很累。他以前坚信有爱才有性，在无数次恋爱都因为性而告吹后他又明白：没有性或许很难爱下去，有时候性甚至能独立出来，脱离爱情。

尝试约炮其实也算无奈之举，毕竟先爱后性再谈崩太让人阳痿，不如今朝有酒今朝醉，打炮不谈情，起码不会那么黯然神伤。

当然，肖战对灵肉关系依旧有着自己的理解与坚持，约个炮也要自己同自己约法三章，美其名曰从心所欲不逾矩。其中“不和炮友谈恋爱”是他的第一铁律，毕竟只靠皮肉开始并维持的关系很难让人信服。

酒桌上道听途说的八卦中也不乏这种故事，开端美好，过程和结局大多很惨烈。两人先性后爱，磨合性格交融生活是必然，床上没人谈油盐酱醋茶人生理想诗词歌赋，下了床一来二往，会生出很多以前不曾发现的龃龉。更何况认识的开端如此暧昧，一旦争吵翻旧账，双方都会口不择言揪出这事来说，而后心生芥蒂，疑神疑鬼。

所以当看到王一博给他发的微信好友认证时，肖战忍不住叹了口气。一叹王一博作为炮友真的很不错，二叹万一王一博想和自己谈恋爱该怎么办。

那时候他刚从桃色梦境中逃离出来，窗外太阳半落，疲乏地抛出来点见底的光亮，鬼鬼祟祟地钻过窗帘未紧密相合的罅隙，打在床头的手机屏幕上。

他迷蒙着回复了群里母亲发的一长串旅行照片，脸上浮着浅浅的笑。退出来看见好友栏多了个红点，点开一看，是一条添加好友消息，附加消息是：我是一博。

这掐姓的亲昵把红点变成将灭的烟头，莹莹发着红光，看得肖战笑容退散，两眼生烟，花了很大的力气才点下去通过。

扔掉手机起床，肖战点个外卖坐在客厅吃，眼睛盯着电视机，思维飘得比云高，决定如果王一博太过热情，这一周就先不要理他好了。

短假过后又开始忙碌起来，肖战最近埋首在一个电商平台活动宣传case里，art里就肖战一个人擅长3D渲染，电脑每天开十二个小时，公司公寓两点一线，吃饭的时间都靠挤，抽不出空去花天酒地。

而王一博加上他以后来找过他几次，通常是约他，但内容又乖巧极了，滑滑板，去流浪猫救助所帮忙做公益，一起去看某个波普文化展，几乎全是一些积极向上的大学生活动，反正不像是约炮。

肖战一边笑人纯情，一边心里鬼祟，全部婉拒，回复说自己工作太忙，去不了啦。打完字松一口气，胸腔里挂了一个齿轮生锈的电梯，震颤着七上八下，传来一阵心虚作祟的忐忑感。

明明自己说的是实话，为什么总有种躲着小朋友的错觉呢。

如此往来多次后，王一博不知道是真的体谅肖战太忙还是明白了言外之意，没再来找过他。

其他的朋友也来约过肖战，肖战颇为豪气地回复忙着挣钱，没空浪。敲打输入法键盘的手指有力跳动，竭力安抚自己：看吧，我是真的忙，我并没有在逃避王一博。

一周过去一周又来，王一博静静地躺在肖战的好友列表里，一次闪现都没有过。他俩唯一的互动是某日小年轻发了一条滑滑板的视频，肖战在视频发出八小时后点了个吊车尾的赞。

第二周工作日结束那天，肖战终于取得阶段性胜利，挂着眼下青黑交了部分稿。负责的AE给他发了好几个玫瑰表情，看得肖战直翻白眼。收好尾后难得提前下班，肖战骨头腐败，需要灯红酒绿输入年轻气息，想着要不要去清吧坐一坐。

掏出手机想约冯青，却不料收到了久违的王一博的微信，问他晚上要不要一起看个电影。肖战的视线停留了十秒，最后把微信退了假装没看到。

这下必须承认了，他确实在有意躲王一博。

最后肖战谁也没联系，受王一博微信启迪，端着杯冰摇茶跑到公司附近的电影院看了部科幻电影。票买晚了，坐的前两排，3D贴脸的感觉不比坐过山车好多少，肖战觉得自己仿佛被塞进洗衣机滚了千百个来回，头重脚轻双眼痉挛。

旁边的情侣比他好点，伴随着飞船宇宙空间站亲得死去活来，也算是在目眩中神迷。肖战在昏眩的余光里瞥见，狂翻白眼，剧情都没怎么看进去，不知道是坐太近闹的还是被旁边的情侣给气的。

要不说缘分一道桥呢，肖战没等彩蛋提前离场，在卫生间用凉水泼脸的时候竟然遇到了王一博。

那会儿他正满脸水痕闭着眼摸旁边挂着的卫生纸，摸半天没摸着。有好心人路过，扯了几张给他。肖战一边擦脸上的水，一边道谢，等睁开眼发现那人还没走。

王一博站在肖战身后，穿了一身黑，好似索命的黑无常。两人的视线经由光的折射在镜子里撞上。一个很意外，一个很淡定，没人先开口打招呼，一时间沉默得很诡异。

肖战脑子里各种脏话飚了个遍，脸上露出一个恰到好处的微笑，反应神速，先发制人：好巧啊！你也来看电影吗，不过怎么在这看？

我和室友中午约在这边吃饭，晚上顺道就在这看电影了。王一博面色很平静，接着晃晃手机，轻飘飘地问：你没看到我微信吗？

肖战装蒜：没有诶，我上班的时候登的另一个微信号，下班就跑来看电影，还没来得及切过来，我看看呢。说完掏出手机假装鼓捣一阵，对着镜子假装可惜道：啊，我才看到，不好意思啊。

王一博探究地看了他几秒，看得肖战猜想自己撒谎难道露出破绽了吗，一张脸都在冒热气，快把濡湿的刘海烘干。

肖战很受不了王一博这种眼神，各种意义上的受不了。初遇时候王一博也是这样，两只眼睛直直看过来，是少年人常有的炽热与坦荡。做爱的时候他也是如此赤裸地看着他，好像不知道收敛和含蓄，眼睛里淌出来的情欲倒是比口无遮拦的肖战更加明晃而直接。

就在他打算落荒而逃前，王一博开口了：战哥，你在躲我。非常典型的陈述句，夹带着一丝坦然的兴师问罪。

肖战一句卧槽压在舌底，尴尬感与胜负欲交织，脑中华山论剑八百回合，最终硬着头皮转头和王一博面对面，手里拿着卫生纸擦着指间的水，动作反复用力，倒是没那么心虚了。

他眼角和眉毛都挑得高高的：怎么会？你怎么会这么想？

对面闻言浅浅笑起来，眼神夹杂的东西很多，肖战难以解读，不知道为什么老想到守株待兔成功的猎户。

王一博低头在手机上点了几下，然后把肖战手里无意识揉搓的纸团拿过扔掉，望着肖战说：那今晚我们做吧。

诶，不是，等一下，我躲没躲你和做爱有什么必然联系？！被猎户拎起耳朵的肖战震惊了，中枢神经想要抻腿儿挣扎，身体却被切断神经连接，乖乖被人搂着肩膀走出卫生间还没想出一句合适的反驳，只干巴巴地挤出一句：我包好像没拿。

太无力了。

王一博淡定作答：我拿了。开房还是去你家？

肖战就是一只被大浪推着走的晕头小船，说拒绝好像也来不及，所幸破罐破摔，反正半个月没做也怪想的，点兵点将道：那去开房吧。

滚到床上时肖战才回味过来王一博这人真的有一套，说话不留余地，就算什么都不知道也胸有成竹，周身一片“我手上有你的把柄”的从容。这气魄不去当警察审犯人真是可惜了。

王一博此刻也确实拿捏着肖战的把柄，揉搓滑动，每个动作都能带出一声飘忽的叹息。

肖战身上衣服一件都没脱，阴茎是被王一博直接从裤子拉链里掏出来的。内裤边压在阴囊下面，向上勒出两个完美的球形。两颗睾丸紧紧贴在肉茎下方，看起来漂亮又淫糜。

王一博两手并用，一手去按揉肖战的会阴，那里的皮肤柔嫩又紧实，稍一用力能把身下人按得一阵哆嗦。一手顺着阴茎上鼓起来的血管上下摩擦，手没有环绕整根阴茎，只是捏着血管上下动作，倒也晃得肖战流出许多透明的前液，挂在铃口，衬得头部发亮。

肖战已经完全动情了，整个身体开始微微发红，王一博上一次还怀疑过是床品不干净，肖战有些过敏。这会儿看来倒很好解释了，就是骚的，没那么多引人怜香惜玉的隐情。

想着便停下了手头的打转的动作，王一博摩挲着龟头的掌心本来干燥，此时已经涂满了肖战流出来的前列腺液，黏腻不堪。

肖战的感官飞到九霄云外，就差一点便能极乐，突然的停顿让他有些难受，下意识扭着腰在王一博停下的手掌里蹭动。王一博手压得低，把肖战直挺的阴茎压出一个弧度。肉棍缓慢拨动着，滑出手掌边缘时弹出去，在空气里颤颤巍巍，随后又被躺在床上的肖战向上挪，龟头的截面又重回令人依恋的温暖掌心。

被压着摩擦带来的快感引得肖战的小腹不停地跳，肖战迷蒙地喘气，心想左眼跳财右眼跳灾，肚子跳是因为什么。

王一博看肖战这副淫荡模样，下身硬得难受，哑声问他：肖战，我们要不要玩点新花样。

这会儿倒是没叫战哥了，声音又低又深邃，肖战不想计较。

做爱这事，肖战一直以为自己虽然实际经验不足但理论知识还算丰富，所以王一博问他是否知道边缘控制时，他才发现自己的理论知识可能也有点不足。

问答时王一博的手正在肖战的胸前作恶，两只手隔着衬衫由下至上地推着两片薄软的胸肌，然后稍稍用劲并拢五指，将中间的乳头挤得挺翘凸出，在衣料上顶出个暧昧的虚影，再用食指的指腹绕着乳晕打圈摩擦。

肖战的目光不自觉地跟着飘向自己被玩弄的胸口，麻痒快感如同小虫啃噬着大脑某个功能区，啃得他唾液疯狂分泌，忍不住吞咽好几下。喉结上下晃，藏进领口的阴影里。王一博看见了，埋头上嘴嘬，嘬了觉得不过瘾，又用牙轻轻地磨，嘴里含混说着：你周末应该不上班吧？

肖战的颈动脉被王一博传来的体温烧得脉动得更快，仰着脖子回答：印子不要留太深——说完被乳头传来的抠弄快感堵住了嘴，耷拉着眼皮闷哼。

他的腿已经自动缠上了王一博的腰，大腿内侧摩擦着王一博光裸的腰侧，试图通过皮肤传递自己难以压抑的难耐。

他至今还没射过，阴茎翘得老高，蹭着王一博的上衣，在上面留下几点水渍。

王一博应声道：那就印满保质期两天的好了。


End file.
